


Episode 23.25 (Hetalia Vore)

by WeirdShitMan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: G/T, M/M, Pred Germany, Predator/Prey, Soft Vore, Vore, Voretalia, giant tiny - Freeform, island episode, prey italy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdShitMan/pseuds/WeirdShitMan
Summary: The Axis Powers are stuck on an island without any food, any contact, and any way off. Japan leaves Germany alone with a tiny Italy, can the German resist giving into his hunger?Inspired by the Episode 23.5 creepypasta, my own take of it course heh.Originally written and posted on DeviantArt https://www.deviantart.com/weirdshitman/art/Episode-23-25-Hetalia-Vore-863139069?ga_submit_new=10%3A1608878386
Relationships: GerIta, Germany/Italy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Episode 23.25 (Hetalia Vore)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Axis Powers Hetalia: Episode 23.5](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/731238) by KyoKyo866. 



Drool dripped down Germany's chin, he opened his mouth a bit, the hunger was killing him. It had been so long since he had a proper meal. Japan had left a day or 2 ago to explore the island, he had gone alone, determined that he could find something but also not wanting to risk his friends lives. Italy was doing okay, unlike the others; he is a tiny afterall, so even the small crabs on the beach easily sustained him. He was pushed up against Germany, the night was dark and cold, he kept close, warming up with Ludwig's body heat. Germany's stomach let out a long and pained growl, he gritted his teeth, he was just so, so hungry. Italy looked up at Germany, knowing the giant was starving, he quickly looked around, hoping to maybe spot some sustenance on the beach, he got up, pulling away from Germany yelping slightly as a large hand grabbed hold of him. He calmed remembering it was just Germany but looking into his companion's eyes he felt his heart speed up a bit, there was a vicious hunger there that scared the Italian. He was picked up and brought close to the large blondes face. Germany was breathing a bit heavy, Italy tried to pull away, unconsciously tensing as he took note of the bit of saliva on Ludwig's chin.  
  
"G-Germany? Are y-you okayy?"  
  
Feliciano stuttered a bit. Germany meantime just looked down at him, he closed his eyes, trying to calm these thoughts down. He'd been thinking of this for a while now, this idea which had spread through him like a flame, engulfing his reasoning, his feelings for the small nation overcome with an instinctual need to keep himself alive, to fill his stomach. He opened his cold blue eyes again, focusing on the tiny, his mouth opened, Italy was rather startled.  
  
"Germany, wh-what's wrong?"  
  
He asked, trying to calm down, though it was hard while being forced to look at sharp teeth and a wet tongue which twitched in anticipation. He shook his head a bit, squirming in Germany's hand, feeling scared.  
  
"D-doitsu!"  
  
Italy called for him as he was brought close to the open maw, he let out a yell as Germany's grip tightened around him. Last second Germany closed his mouth, grinding his teeth yet again as he tried to reason, but he needed this, he needed to do this. This decision had to be made...he tried not to look at Italy, even catching a glance of the country made some part of his brain scream to stop, to comfort the boy, tell him how he was going to protect him, how they were going to make it off this island together. But the reasonable part told him this was the only option, otherwise he'd die of starvation, he knew this was but one meal but he needed this, he would go follow Kiku, maybe even build a raft....he wasn't even sure if he could get up and walk a few steps in his current state. This had to be done...there wasn't a choice. He felt his mouth fill with more saliva at the thought of a meal, his stomach let out yet another growl. He was determined to survive....he needed to do this... He opened his mouth wide, quickly pushing Italy in, the mini country frantically tried to reason, holding onto his tongue. Germany let out a soft groan in appreciation for the taste, he hadn't tasted something so good in what felt like forever, he felt a spike of regret and disgust at what he was doing, but it was too late, it couldn't be stopped. He rubbed his tongue around Italy's frame, catching him off guard and making his grip weaker on the already slimy appendage. Italy was pleading and yelling as the giant moved him around his mouth with ease, Italy losing his grip entirely as he was coated with saliva. He yelled and begged for Germany to stop as he tilted his head back and swallowed roughly.  
  
Germany had his eyes closed as he felt the squirming form soon slip into his throat with another thick gulp. He hated to admit it but he enjoyed the feeling as he felt his meal get pushed down, he gagged a little as Italy passed his collarbone but he swallowed hard, determined. He finally felt the tiny reach it's destination, his stomach. He rested a hand where he could feel movement, though a bit flustered he still felt that sickening chord of compassion in him, heavy regret and disgust at his actions undertoned the satisfaction of a meal. He heard the muffled yelling of his name, grimacing at the sound he layed down, deciding it would be easier to just sleep. He tried to silence not only Italy's voice but his own internal thoughts as he drifted off.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Germany woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily as he sat up, he had this awful dream, he shook his head a bit, resting it in his hands. It was early morning, he was still stuck on the island, unfortunately that continued to be real. He looked around a bit dazed still, not having fully awoken yet he had near forgotten last nights events, misplaced them for just another facet of his nightmare. Of course the memories came rushing back when he didn't see that innocent smiling face greeting him. He looked down at the ground...this was the first morning in a long time since he had awoken without hunger...first morning without Italy...He slumped a bit over, feeling that sickening regret even stronger than last night. He pondered the nightmare he had, in which he had failed to protect the ever doting nation. He shook his head and stood, no, he couldn't just sit there and think like this, he had to get off this island, even more than before. He was determined.  
  
The morning quickly passed, the sun was near at its peak as Germany continued working, all thoughts of a certain Italian wiped from his mind and replaced with the dull rhythm of manual labor as he gathered branches, though quickly worn out he was trying to work through it. He was at the edge of the forest struggling with a particularly hard branch before seeing something stand out in the distance. It was right at the edge of his vision but it was unmistakable.  
  
"Japan!"  
  
He waved an arm in the air, trying to get his ally's attention, Japan heard and turned towards Germany's voice, quickly making his way over and bowing as a formality. Germany noticed that Japan looked healthier than he had last seen him, still lean but there was more color and energy to him.  
  
"Germany-san, I have been trying to find my way back, there is food on the other side of the isrand, fish and animars, forrow me"  
  
Japan was happy he had found him, the slight smile playing off his generally neutral expression, he looked at Germany's shoulder, ready to bow and greet Italy-chan before stopping. Confused not to see him he assumed he was back at the main campsite, though was a little surprised that Germany would leave him alone. He looked over at the campsite, but once again, nothing.  
  
"Where's Itary-chan?"  
  
His voice was smooth, he didn't sound worried, assuming maybe Germany had him in a pocket, but also wanted to ensure Italy wasn't accidentally left behind. He noticed Germany's gaze fall, the usually unwavering posture slumping down, Kiku's eyes widened, assuming something had happened, he gasped a bit.  
  
"What happened..."  
  
He asked in a soft tone, any happiness from his face had quickly drained.  
  
Germany couldn't meet his friend's eyes, he felt a shiver up his spine, not fear, no something new...sorrow?...maybe. The urge to throw up crashed over him, he knelt, not being able to stay standing, his legs felt weak as he was forced to face the facts...he would have to tell Japan the truth....he couldn't, he couldn't, no he had to come up with a story...maybe, maybe he stepped to close to the sea...nein...nein! He couldn't take this, Japan would find out, he'd know...  
  
Japan quickly moved to support the normally strong country, not knowing exactly what to do he opted with trying to console him, trying to tell him it wasn't his fault, they both knew how fragile and reckless the tiny was. He gently put a hand on Germany's arm.  
  
Germany shook his head, covering his face, he felt sick to his stomach...he was a monster...He felt his stomach lurch as he gagged a bit, reacting to the vivid memory of the prior night. He had enjoyed it...how could he enjoy it... He was the reason Italy wasn't here.  
  
Japan took a bit of a startled step back upon hearing Germany gag. He was concerned, watching the distressed German suddenly stiffen, his eyes wide.  
  
The wet and fleshy walls had suddenly pushed in on Italy, he yelled out, startled as he had been awoken from a heavy and dreamless sleep. The Italian took in the pitch black surroundings, pulling away from the pool of saliva that he had been half laying in. The air was warm and moist, the surface of the flesh around him were slick and soft, and an impending sense of doom along with fear lurked. He shivered, going back to laying down against the stomach walls, he curled up, he was trying to keep calm, to reason that Germany would never hurt him. He could hear harsh breathing, he got up, pushing his hands against the stomach wall, shaking as he started crying, he called for his Doitsu. Not even to be let out, just for a response, he wanted to hear Ludwig telling him some reasonable explanation, some comforting words, hell he would even settle for just his name, anything, he sobbed, calling louder as he pressed against the wall.  
  
Germany stiffened, feeling movement and hearing the muffled yells again, n-no, it was just his imagination, it wasn't real, it couldn't be. He covered his mouth, jumping as Japan lightly touched his shoulder, his head snapping to meet eyes. Japan was worried for his ally, concern evident, he pulled a bit back, startled at the look in those icy blue eyes, small pupils met with Japan's, his breathe catching in his throat as he saw a primal wildness in them, he pushed the brief fear down.  
  
"Germany...what's wrong"  
  
He asked, crouching down to the larger country's level, he kept his voice low.  
  
The squirming only intensified, he heard Italy cry out particularly loud, his gaze quickly dropping from Japan's, no this was real, he tried to move a bit away from Japan, desperately hoping he couldn't hear Italy. Too many emotions flooded the German, too much.  
  
Japan heard what sounded like a muffled yell and quickly looked around, Germany shook his head, Italy was still alive, there was a chance to save him...but...what would Japan think...what would Italy think. He just tried to kill Italy...he ate him, whole and alive...he doubted he could be forgiven. He was a monster. He became more sensitive to the squirming, feeling every little movement, doubling over a bit, he had eaten his friend...  
  
Japan stood up but looked back at Germany, noticing the man doubled over. He got closer, still hearing the very muffled yells. He was confused, not understanding what was happening...then it clicked, he backed away from Ludwig, disgust and horror reading on his face along with a mix of other emotions, he hoped desperately it wasn't true.  
  
"...did you...Germany..."  
  
His voice came out quiet, he didn't want to believe it, he moved closer, trying to compose himself, rephrasing.  
  
"Where is Itary?"  
  
Japan felt sick even thinking about it, Germany wouldn't...he couldn't have...he quickly looked at Germany, searching for the source of the noise, hoping it wasn't what he had originally suspected. The response didn't come, nor could he find where the yells could be coming from. He looked at Germany, who was still looking down, a hand now on his stomach, the other one covering his mouth. Japan was now sure...he started trying to reason with him, to get him to throw up, Japan seemed level-headed but in reality he was in shock, disgusted with what had happened, he couldn't believe Germany had actually done this... Germany didn't respond, still just looking at the ground, Japan knew he wasn't getting through, instead opting to sit next to the larger country, and wait for now. He believed Germany would do the right thing...at least he hoped...he wasn't as sure in the country as he usually was...well hard to be sure in someone who's eaten the person who they protected...  
  
The squirming had calmed down a bit, reduced to a persistent quivering and the occasional push he felt from inside. The yelling had also quieted, now just begging, begging and calling out for the giant. Germany could hear it, he felt every little movement. Japan knew, he had figured out what Germany had done...that he ate Italy...He refused to look at his ally, not wanting to see the disgust, the horror, the hate, that he suspected he would be met with...He heard Japan talking, picking up pieces, despite not really wanting to listen. He thought on it...he probably should let Italy out...there was still a chance to make this, well not exactly right...but at least better. Though it felt good finally having a meal, Japan said there was food on the other side of the island. He had decided, gagging as he opened his mouth, forcing himself to try to push Italy up, he kept going, saliva dripped from his jaws and into his open palm, finally he felt his prior meal come up, not having to wait long as Italy finally slipped out of his mouth and into his hand, covered in saliva. Germany coughed a couple times, it was a hard process...but at least Italy was safe.  
  
Japan took Italy swiftly and backed away from Germany, gently drying Italy off. He found the small boy was crying, Japan tried his best to comfort him but noticed Italy was looking at Germany, who was sitting, leaning against a tree, looking at the ground slumped over. Japan didn't want to leave Germany there but also wasn't going to go comfort him, not after what he had done. Japan walked to the main campsite which wasn't too far, he sat down, still holding Italy carefully. Germany stayed against the tree, not making a move to go sit near them. He felt he didn't deserve to sit there, he was a monster.  
  
After a while of silence Japan lit a small fire in the center of the campsite, he gazed in Germany's direction, debating internally if he should ask him over, but decided Germany could make the decision on his own, it wasn't too cold. Japan looked at the tiny country he was holding, Italy looked worn, he had stopped crying, instead just laying there. He felt bad for Italy, wishing he could do more to comfort him. He was going to try and protect him though...least till this all blows over.  
  
The sun soon set, no one moved, Italy eventually fell asleep, the tiny was exhausted from the day's excitement.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The night had passed slowly, Germany sat in the same spot, his mind bouncing between regret and thoughts of his hunger that returned, he refused to move over to the campfire, opting to just look away and think. He let out a heavy sigh, this was too much for him, why didn't he just follow Japan when he left, none of this would've happened. He cringed a bit, his stomach growling at the thought of food...they should go to the other side of the island, he hoped it wasn't too far. As his mind drifted a bit he closed his eyes, remembering tastes of various foods that he enjoyed, his mouth watered, one taste stood out, quickly making him snap out of it and grimace in regret, the taste of Italy...he forced himself to think of something else. He couldn't stop that empty feeling in his stomach, the saliva that filled his mouth, the want, the need, nein, nein, stop, he can't let himself think of this, it's wrong. This is wrong...  
  
Japan had fallen into a very light sleep late that night, he had tried to stay up but as he had been walking for a while. He looked down at Italy, seeing him still sleeping, relieved Italy was okay despite him falling asleep he looked over at Germany, noticing the blonde was wide awake. They should probably start heading towards the other side of the island, he softly woke up Italy, then stood, putting out what was left of the fire and taking anything that seemed useful from the campsite. He then approached Germany, gently putting Italy in his pocket as he got closer.  
  
"Germany-san...we shourd start warking to the other side..."  
  
He kept his voice quiet, bowing a bit in greeting. Germany looked over, nodding, he still didn't look completely right to Japan, he suspected it was that hunger in his eyes, knowing what it was capable of...he shook it off and walked past once Germany gave a short nod. He started planning to take a different route to the other side, hopefully an easier way.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Japan stopped walking, it had been hours, he was worn and as he looked back at Germany he saw through the stoic look, knowing the larger country needed a break. It was almost night, he sat down, distancing himself, he leaned against a tree and gently checked on Italy, peeking into his pocket. The Italian had been surprisingly quiet, he understood though, what the tiny had gone through was traumatic. He cleared an area before starting a small fire, he sat down and after a while let himself fall asleep, Italy was safe in his pocket, he doubted Germany would try to take him.  
  
Germany sat awake on the opposite staring into the campfire, trying to distract his mind from hunger, from the feelings heavy in his mind and chest...He shook his head a bit and leaned back, trying to distract himself.  
  
Italy peeked out of Japan's pocket, slowly shimmying his way out, Japan shifted a bit in his sleep, hurrying the little Italian's movements. He made his way to the ground then walked over, going right up to Germany.  
  
Ludwig looked down, noticing something prod his leg softly, he was surprised as he saw Italy, a more serious look on the tiny's face than usual, he felt a mix of emotions looking at him, most notably a deep pang of guilt, as well as underlying hunger which he quickly tried to dismiss.  
  
"Germany...what's wrong?"  
  
The Italian caught Germany off guard, he hadn't been expecting that question, after organizing his few thoughts he responded.  
  
"Nozing is wrong...you should go back to Japan..."  
  
He didn't want Italy near him...not after what he had done. Saliva started gathering in his mouth, he swallowed, trying to turn his attention away from the little sna- his friend...how could he think of Italy like this...He slicked back his hair, more out of anxiety than necessity.  
  
Tears brimmed Italy's eyes, quickly coming to a conclusion of his own.  
  
"D-do you not like me Doitsu?"  
  
Once again Italy caught Germany off guard with the question, he expected fear...hate...but not this.  
  
"Nein, I do like you it's just zat...you should go back to Japan...it's safer"  
  
Italy only moved closer, quickly climbing onto the larger country and rushing over, trying his best to hug the giant. His face buried in the front of Germany's shirt. The German stiffened, he felt his stomach growl lowly at how near food was, he shook his head, gritting his teeth a lil, it was getting hard to control the hunger again, and all Italy did was move closer, tempt him more. He gently grabbed Italy, pulling him away from the attempted hug. The smaller was crying, hiccupping out some nonsense about them being best friends.  
  
"Italy...it's not safe for you...you need to stay with Japan"  
  
Germany tried his best to explain, though paused as he tried to control himself, it was getting so hard...but he couldn't let it happen again. Italy hugged his fingers,  
  
"You wouldn't hurt me Doitsu...you're not going to hurt me..."  
  
The Italian held tight, continuing  
  
"...I want to help..."  
  
Ludwig paused, looking at the tiny, he shook his head a bit, not understanding what he meant. Italy looked up, opening his eyes for once, amber met with icy blue.  
  
".....eat me"  
  
Germany was taken aback, near shouting in response  
  
"Nein! Nein, vhy...no, Italy no"  
  
The suggestion roused his hunger, his need to swallow the tiny, to fill his stomach, feel him squirm....nein, Germany couldn't let it happen again, he told himself he wouldn't let it happen...  
  
"Ve, I trust you Germany"  
  
Italy said with more confidence, watching the larger look quickly away, trying to resist. Germany couldn't help it anymore, couldn't stand the hunger, the willingness of the tiny...  
  
He startled Italy as he brought him up to his face and opened wide, strings of saliva connecting from his white teeth down to his large tongue. Italy was pushed in, landing on the soft tongue which got to work covering him in saliva. He felt his chest tighten in fear though he attempted to push it down, he knew he was safe, he took a deep breathe, trying to calm his nerves. He started to get used to the movement around him, now becoming aware of how warm it was, how carefully every bit of him was covered, how Germany would occasionally give a soft hum of pleasure. It started to become more comfortable, more familiar; he gasped as he felt Germany tip his head back, the familiarity shattered as he fell to the back of the giant's mouth.  
  
"Germany"  
  
He squeaked out, Germany leveling his head, still in control enough to react to Italy's cry.  
  
"...Ja?"  
  
Germany responded after a second, his mouth filling a bit with saliva around Italy, he tasted so good...his stomach let out a low growl, reminding him of his need to swallow, he forced himself to wait, wanting to hear a response from Italy.  
  
Feliciano was relieved to hear a response, happy he wasn't ignored like last time.  
  
"...are you..okay?"  
  
Germany asked, a bit of drool slipped from the corner of his mouth as he asked, his patience was waning, his desire to swallow only getting worse. He allowed himself to swallow softly, not pushing Italy down but least clearing his mouth of excess saliva.  
  
"Si, I'm okay"  
  
Italy responded, having calmed and readying himself this time. Germany tipped his head back, gulping deeply, pushing Italy into his throat. Italy felt the center of gravity tip, slipping down to the back of Germany's mouth again, the strong throat muscles pulling him in and pushing him down. It was tight but Italy kept calm, knowing he was helping Germany. Ludwig swallowed a couple more times, feeling the tiny go down with relative ease. He let out a content sigh when he felt his ally nation slip into his stomach, he rested a hand where he could feel Italy, he licked his lips, savoring the pleasant taste the meal left in his mouth with a smile. He was aware of every little movement Italy made, rather enjoying the feeling that had previously made him sick. Germany disregarded the bit of guilt and regret, Italy was safe, Italy wanted this, Germany wanted this. The euphoria dimming as he started thinking, realizing...what would he tell Japan, he doubted just saying Italy had agreed was enough. His eyes darted over to his sleeping Japanese ally, trying to think of a way to explain this.  
  
Japan sat with his eyes closed thinking, thinking of what he had just heard transpire...on one hand Italy accepted it willingly, even pushed for Germany to eat him...but on the other Japan was unsure the tiny was safe, that an accident could occur...He kept still, listening now to only the crackle of the fire, he had been awoken when Germany raised his voice in protest to the idea, having kept still to listen. He didn't stop either of them, Germany and Italy knew what they were doing, what they were getting into.  
  
Both sat in quiet contemplation until eventually drifting off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Germany yawned, stretching as he awoke, the early morning sun shown in patches on the ground, mostly blocked out by the trees and other flora. He looked around, having come up with a semi decent explanation the prior night. He stood, near startled as Japan suddenly appeared, giving a short nod before starting to walk again. Germany followed, moving closer as he started to speak, about to go into a long dissertation but stopped as Japan simply replied with  
  
"I know, it's arright Germany-san"  
  
Germany was visibly confused at this reaction and upon seeing it Japan continued  
  
"I had been awake...Itary seemed okay with it"  
  
Japan looked for Germany's reaction, examining the way he stood taller, no longer hunched from the crippling hunger though still slow and careful, his eyes were clearer, the predatory look no longer lingered behind them, now turned to one of satisfaction and protection. Germany paused then nodded, relieved he didn't have to explain. He felt some movement inside of him as he walked, assuming Italy had awoken he whispered a good morning in his native tongue, gently rubbing where Italy was in his stomach, pleased to hear a response, though soft and muffled.  
  
"Buongiorno"  
  
Italy smiled, it actually wasn't too bad in Germany's stomach, rather warm and comfortable, it didn't feel as scary as it had before, the soft and squishy wall of flesh pushing a bit against him. He had gotten used to it's movement, to the warm saliva that coated him, the occasional soft growls and groans of the organ around him. He rested against the stomach wall, relaxed.  
  
Germany perked up as he felt Italy move and rest against the inside of his stomach, the corner of his mouth pulled a bit up in a slight smile, enjoying the movement and knowledge that Italy was okay, that he was safe.


End file.
